jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Zabrecky
Zabrecky was a comic magician act from JayGT: Three D. He was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Zabrecky returned for RI, where he was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background Rob Zabrecky is an American actor, magician, and songwriter. His career began as a musician while being the front man for the band Possum Dixon. He later found success as a magician and actor. Zabrecky was born and raised in Burbank, California. From 1989 to 1999 he was the singer-songwriter and bassist for the Los Angelesgroup Possum Dixon. The band, originally hailing from Silver Lake, released three albums during the 1990s. During the mid-1990s, he stumbled into magic and has since become a performer and award-winning magician at the Magic Castle in Hollywood, California. In the mid-2000s he began a career in acting and has since landed roles in films and television programs. In 2017, Zabrecky landed a supporting role in the supernatural drama, A Ghost Story. His film credits also include a supporting role in Ryan Gosling’s directorial debut Lost River, playing the master of ceremonies at an underground fetish nightclub, and a starring role in the psychological thriller, Decay, portraying a troubled theme park groundskeeper who falls in love with a corpse. As a television actor he has made several appearances in popular shows including "GLOW", Criminal Minds, CSI: NY, Comedy Bang! Bang! and Angie Tribeca. He has also appeared in several short films and a wide range of television commercials. In theater, he graduated from a two-year training program at Theatre West, where he appeared in theatrical adaptations of the television classic, The Twilight Zone and other productions. Zabrecky is best known for an aberrant magician character he portrays by combining irreverent dark humor, mentalism and an artful use of elongated pauses in performances. In 2011 and 2012 he was voted “Stage Magician of the Year” by the Academy of Magical Arts at the Magic Castle. In 2014 and 2015 he was voted "Parlour Magician of the Year" by the same organization. After his music career ended he has worked throughout the United States, Japan and Europe as a magician. Since 2002 he has been a regular performer at the Magic Castle, where he formed the magic trio, The Unholy Three in 2003. He has also been the featured magician at annual magic conventions worldwide and appeared on the cover of magic-related journals and periodicals including Genii, Reel Magic and the Mandala. The Zabrecky Hour, a one-man variety show, directed by John Lovick and Tommi Zabrecky, was premiered and developed at the Steve Allen Theater from 2010 - 2016. The show featured highlights from his Magic Castle act, song & dance, conversations with the moon and audience interaction. After Zabrecky performed on Penn & Teller's Penn & Teller: Fool Us in August 2016, Penn Jillette said "We were trying to think if there's ever been a mentalist doing a mentalist act that was sincerely funny and sincerely good. You may be the first ever." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rob_Zabrecky%7C1 Judge Cuts Zabrecky's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D02 consisted of having JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy draw their own pictures on separate sheets of paper while Zabrecky looked away. After the drawings were finished and shuffled, Zabrecky used “intuition” to guess the drawings of JayDK (a heart), Cards (a stick figure), and Foxy (an unseen drawing that was supposedly disturbing). With only Pennies’s drawing remaining, Zabrecky then proceeded to draw what Pennies drew, a strange-looking fish, on his own sheet of paper. JayDK, guest judge James, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Zabrecky’s performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Zabrecky’s Quarterfinals performance in Episode 3D07 consisted of performing a haunted house routine in which he brought up the four judges once again: with the help of a spirit named “Gary”, he moved a small figurine on Pennies’ hand from lying down to standing up, smashed a glass pitcher held by Foxy without touching it, and, finally, levitated while leaning against a wall. Foxy gave him a standing ovation. Zabrecky did not receive enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, eliminating him from the competition instead of Percival Denolo. Category:Acts Category:Comedians Category:Magicians Category:3D Acts Category:3D Comedians Category:3D Magicians Category:Penn & Teller: Fool Us Contestants Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:The Next Great Magician Contestants Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Comedians Category:RI Magicians